Who Would Win: Dudley Vs Little Mac
by draconichero21
Summary: The 15th Installment of my Who Would Win one-shot series. This time Street Fighter's gentlmanly boxer takes on the Underdog of the WVBA in a semi-street fight with a boxing focus. Only one can win this best 2 out of 3 roundabout. Place your bets and find out just WHO. WOULD. WIIIIIIN.


**(A/N: Draconichero: Hey Brick do you know that music? The Real Brick: I sure do, draconichero. That's the punch out theme. Draconichero: Then I guess you know what that means. The Real Brick: Mike Tyson?! Draconichero: Nooooo, Little Mac Vs Dudley! The Real Brick: Oh right…that).**

Disclaimer: Punch-out and Street Fighter are property owned by Nintendo and Capcom.

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Name: Little Mac

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 107lbs

Age: 17

Title: WVBA Champion

Record: 26-3 (? KO)

From: Bronx, NY

**Fighter B**

Name: Dudley

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 222.5 lbs

Age: ? (mid 20s?)

Title: British Boxing Championship. "Sir" denoted as Knight by England's Queen

Boxing Record: ? (nearly defeated Ryu in a Street Fight)

From: Great Britain

* * *

**The Setup**

Hearing the grandiose skill of the WVBA's Little Mac, an exhibition match was to be setup between the pintsized powerhouse and Sir Dudley. However, on the day of the fight, both fighters arrived to find that the match was cancelled due to Dudley being far outside Mac's weight class and the BBA (British Boxing Association) did not feel comfortable putting a 17-year-old against a fully grown boxer, even if the former was known for fighting boxers twice his size.

"Well that's disappointing," Dudley remarked looking at the big cancellation banner hung in front of the boxing arena's exterior. "I was rather looking forward to this matchup."

Upon arriving by taxi, Mac and Doc Louis were just as easily disappointed, but upon seeing Dudley, Doc changed tune. "Well cover me with nuts and dip me in chocolate, what's up Dudley?"

"Ah, Doc Louis, it has been a long time. Such a shame you retired."

Mac scratched his head with his glove. Doc was quick to explain to his protégé. "Dudley and I go way back. When I was out of my heyday and going down the slippery slope, Dudley and I crossed gloves. He was just a rookie back then, but he was real good just like he is now, Mac baby."

"The match was no British picnic of course," Dudley reminisced. "I treated your mentor to a chocolate sundae afterwards."

"Mmmm, chocolate," Doc smacked his lips together.

"It's disappointing that we cannot fight in a proper ring. Why don't you chaps follow me? I'd still like to have a sporting spar with the young man even if it is out in the streets. We may not have a crowd, but for me it's not about the glory."

"Whatdya say Mac? You up for a little friendly spar no strings attached?" Doc asked him. Mac beat his gloves together and put his game face on. "That's the spirit Mac baby. So Dudley where we gonna duke it out?"

Dudley took the group to an abandoned lot out in the middle of nowhere near a rest stop for trucks. Doc Louis stood to Mac's left and Dudley's right. He was to be referee. The rules of the fight were clear:

- Best 2 out of 3 of 99 second rounds each.  
- No dirty fighting.  
- As long as it was a punch, it was legal.

"All right you two," Doc said, "Ding ding."

* * *

**The Battle**

Dudley made the first strike, going right for Mac's torso with a fearsome body blow. Little Mac countered the strike and threw a flurry of jabs to Dudley's face before Dudley had a chance to respond to Mac's furious assault.

Backing up from Mac's strike, Dudley went in fast and furious with his Machine Gun Fist. Having fought against Piston Hondo, this technique was nothing new for Little Mac and after a perfect parry, he struck Dudley with a fearsome star punch, catching Dudley off-guard and sending him back.

Dudley then stood still, forcing Mac onto the offensive. Mac struck with a fearsome left hook, but Dudley blocked and then took the wind out of Mac's sails with a fearsome jab. The damage was heavy, but it wasn't anything Mac hadn't taken in previous matches.

From there the fight spawned a high confrontation of furious punches and solid counters. Neither Dudley nor Mac could manage an opening on the other, forcing them to hit into each other's boxing gloves. Mac might've had good reflexes, but Dudley had solid defense. Neither could find an opening in the other's defenses. Both, of course, were saving their trump cards.

Mac thrust forward another fearsome jab, but Dudley just backed up out of its reach and went for an overhead strike at the shorter fighter. Mac sidestepped the assault and went for a body blow, but Dudley seemed to resilient to Mac's strike more so than any of the other opponents Mac had fought before.

As the two boxers stared each other down, Mac watched carefully, waiting for Dudley to make a move. He believed he had Dudley's fighting style all figured out and now was simply waiting for an opening.

Dudley, knowing the match wasn't going to win itself, looked for a hole in Mac's stance. Going for one he thought he saw, Mac counterstriked and attack Dudley in a hole in the opening of his attack. Two more successive strikes of the such and Mac took the advantage of the first round. He kept pounding Dudley with offensive blows before belting Dudley something fierce with a 3-star punch. Dudley was on the floor. Mac won the first round.

Once Dudley had some water, courtesy of Doc Louis, the second round was ready to go. Dudley realized his mistake that had cost him the first round. He had underestimated the pint-sized powerhouse in his analytic style to see right through Dudley's attacks and where he had weaknesses. Unfortunately for Dudley, he knew he didn't have very many attacks that didn't have openings mid-strike. Still, this was a match like any other and Dudley knew he still had several more trump cards.

Rushing in again, Dudley baited Mac with the machine gun fist. Mac dodged back and struck forward, but Dudley sidestepped the strike and belted Mac one in the face. The tiny titan was forced to pull back, but not without a zigzag towards Dudley to strike with a right hook. Dudley saw the attack way to easily and pushed aside Mac's arm before punching him in the face with his free arm, an uppercut no less.

Mac stumbled backwards and took his defensive stance again. However, Dudley knew what Mac was up to and wasn't about to give him the same opening as last time. Coming in swiftly, Dudley attacked right inside Mac's defensive zone, giving the impression of a false sense of security.

Then, he took an opening, letting Mac come in with a few cheap shots, before he readied himself for his ace-in-the-hole. Just as Mac was about to prepare his star punch, Dudley prepared a hyper-competent attack of his own.

"Corkscrew Blow!" The fearsome, fast incoming, coupled with the wind at Dudley's fist, sent Mac hurtling across the street and along the ground. Round 2 went to Dudley.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

With both fighters beaten and bruised—both having had time to analyze the other's fighting style—they readied themselves for one last bout. Like in the second round, Mac and Dudley traded blows to the fist, never letting their fists of fury let up for even a second. Doc munched on a chocolate bar as he watched the spectacle. Mac and Dudley's fists were flying so fast that their fists sometimes looked like blurs.

"They're certainly matched for speed," Doc said as he took another bite of his chocolate bar, "but Mac better be careful. Old Dudley still hasn't used the sneakiest trick in his book."

Mac reared his arm back and smashed Dudley in the face a good one. Dudley responded in turn with an uppercut of similar strength. With the opening there, Dudley went and took his chances with another fearsome attack.

"Rolling Thunder!"

In came the punches faster than Mac could react as he was pummeled strike after strike. It looked like Mac was going to go down, but he planted his foot, invigorated his muscles and came back for one last haul. He was in this to win it and he hadn't come so far in his exhibition match just to throw it all away. Dudley wasn't nearly as tough as Sandman, he told himself and not nearly as swift as Great Tiger. He wasn't even as sturdy as Bald Bull. Mac came in and, before Dudley's very eyes, started to take victory back from the jaws of defeat. With blow after blow, Mac ducked and weaved, smacking Dudley hard and fast, evening up the odds rather quickly. However, like Doc said had said, Dudley still had one last card to play.

As Mac loaded up on stars, he performed his Shoryuken-like motion to utterly rip Dudley a new one, but that's when Dudley completely turned the tables on Mac. He completely stopped Mac's attack dead in its tracks with just a firm glove on his hand before delivering a sharp body blow to Mac. Mac held it together though. He wasn't about to go down.

Dudley stood ready for Mac as he upped his guard and then, Mac watched Dudley drop his guard, loosening his arms and swaying back and forth. Taking the opening he saw at face value, Mac rushed in to take the game and settle things, but he had fallen for Dudley's trap.

"Cross Counter!" It happened so swiftly that Mac hadn't the time to react. Dudley smashed him so hard in the ribs at so swiftly a pace that Mac hadn't even felt his last attack connect with Dudley at all.

But, that was it, the cross counter was so fearsome it knocked the wind out of Mac and ultimately won Dudley the match.

"Well now, chap," Dudley said, looking at the unconscious teenager, "Once you wake up perhaps we can go into town. I'll buy you and Doc some sundaes. It will be my treat for one of the best fights I've had in a while."

"Make mine a chocolate!" Doc exclaimed.

**END**

* * *

**(A/N: In the words of Dudley "Down for the Count". Based upon the ideal victory and other factors it was easy to determine that Little Mac is swift, but his stamina lags considerably behind Dudley's. In 3****rd**** Strike Dudley is one of the hardest characters to stun lock and his Machine gun fist is too swift to be seen by the naked eye frame by frame. Furthermore, while Mac has—supposedly—fought and bested Iron Mike, Dudley has fought and defeated Ryu until Ryu invented his Fist of the Northern Wind technique. As this technique has been brought up in games like Project X Zone it would be reasonable to consider this victory canon. And I don't think I need to say between Mike Tyson and Ryu who would win THAT one. Even if Dudley's win-loss record could be spotty for all I know, it doesn't yet change a few factors. For starters, Dudley has to put up with dangerous enemies like Blanka, M. Bison, Seth, Juri, Gil, Akuma, etc. while Mac fights people that some of which would have trouble defeated Dan Hibiki. I'm looking at YOU Glass Joe. Furthermore, Dudley's cross counter is the ULTIMATE Screw You to Mac's fighting style. In Punch-out stars are gained by striking holes in someone's defenses. You never pass up the chance to gain a star for a star punch so, in theory, Mac wouldn't himself. Dudley's cross counter counterattacks a "cheap-shot" for some nasty damage. Also, as many of you will talk about Mac's "analytic fighting style" understand that Mac's "style" is only as good as the player and that the first time fighting ANY boxer in punch-out will more than likely lead to you defeating them in the 3****rd**** round after taking a beating yourself. Mac put up his best effort, but in the end he was delivered a check his body couldn't cash. The Winner is Dudley!)**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN!**

"**You're not even a dog, barely even a form of life."  
"You've got a lot of nerve saying things like that to a Shinso Vampire. At least I'm not the one wearing hair accessories that make me look like some sort of goth rabbit."**


End file.
